


Jihoonie Noona

by Hansolliewifey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansolliewifey/pseuds/Hansolliewifey
Summary: Mingyu tried hard for his Jihoon noona to notice him and he succeed finally?





	Jihoonie Noona

*Gender bender*

*smut*

"I think I'm in love with Mingyu."

"Whattttt???????"

The whole group of friends couldn't believe their ears. Seungkwan even choked on her water. Well, who wouldn't be suprised? This may be the most shocking news they'd ever heard. The great, almighty, Lee Jihoon, who didn't give a fuck to anyone, Straight As student, a genius who skipped one or two grades just declared her love for Kim Mingyu, who was the star basketball player, the capitain of the team despite being a junior and the biggest jock ever (may be after Seungcheol and Junhui). The two of them was just so different and they lived in different social circles.

"Wait, when did this happen? And how? I mean didn't you say you hate types of guys like him and his friends? " Jisoo asked unbelievingly. Like Jisoo, all of the friends wanted to know the answer. Soonyoung even tapped the table impatiently while waiting for Jihoon's answer. 

"It just happened like that."

No, it didn't. There were a long ass history between her and Mingyu. But her friends didn't need to know that yet.

____________________________________

Although Mingyu and Jihoon may be a lot different to each other now, in the beginning, they were same. Just a lot of people didn't know that. For starters, they had known each other since the moment they were born. Mr.Kim and Mr.Lee being bestfriends also helped. And they have been living in the same neighbourhood. When they were young, they were also bestfriends like their fathers although Jihoon was a girl and a year older and Mingyu a boy and a year younger. They used to played together and had sleepovers at each other's house. They were simply inseparable. And Mingyu protected his little Jihoon noona from all the bullies. But things became different when÷÷÷÷ puberty hit both of them (mostly to Mingyu). When they both entered middle school, the former awkward, lanky Mingyu suddenly became the most popular boy of the school. His voice became a lot deeper and his growth couldn't seem to stop. Muscles began to form under the shirt along with the girls lining up for him to date them. But Jihoon found herself more and more anti-social, her outer features also remained just like a child and slowly on the way of becoming a nerd. They slowly drifted apart. When the time for highschool came, their paths no longer crossed each other. Mingyu was one of the most handsome boy of the school, found his way to become star athelete and became a fuck boy who dated girls more than he could count. For Jihoon, she also found a little group of friends of nerds like her and was finally could be happy. Her height and features didn't change that much but certain areas decided to overdevelop (*cough* her boobs and ass *cough*). Jihoon and Mingyu slowly transformed from bestfriends to strangers and just like that passed their first two years of highschool. 

>>>>>>>>>>>

Jihoon was really hungry. And her class ended 10 minutes later than normal. She practically ran to the cafeteria and grabbed the food. After that, she walked to usual table her group normally sat.

"You're late."

"Yeah, class ended later than normal. I had to run here to even grab food." Jihoon said a little dramatically and Seungkwan rolled her eyes.

"By the way, did you guys hear about Jiah?" 

"No, who is Jiah? And what happened to her?"

"You guys need to be updated. Jiah is the latest fling of Seungcheol. " Soonyoung told them.

"Oh, and?" Jihoon asked looking uninterested.

"And they broke up at Jamie's party after a week of dating."

"Rumours said that they had a big fight that night when Jiah caught Seungcheol with another girl in bed."

"Oh, what a bastard" Jisoo cursed angrily and all of them looked at her in surprise. Because Jisoo was a good girl and never cursed. But they decided to push it aside for now as they knew why she was being like that.

"And they dated for one week? That was pretty quick." Jihoon wondered aloud.

"At least, Seungcheol still do dating. Mingyu and Junhui only do one-night stands." 

"And Jeonghan is no good either. He called himself an angel while he was more like a devil."

"That group was never good news to be honest although they all are super hot." Soonyoung shrugged.

"But hey, Wonwoo and Hansol are not like that. I know Hansol from literature clasd and he is a pretty good kid and we even became good friends." Seungkwan claimed.

"Well, too bad. Hansol may be a good kid but he was accepted into that damn group and gonna be ruined by them." Seokmin said while hugging Soonyoung. He is the only boy in the group and also Soonyoung's boyfriend.

"For Wonwoo, we don't know much about him. He is so mysterious. But I'm sure he also is a fuckboy like them."

"Hey, let's not judge a book by it's cover. He may be not like them." 

"Anyway, whatever happened with that group is not even our business. None of our girls would even date one of them, right?" Soonyoung asked and the others nodded. But nobody noticed Seungkwan and Jisoo stayed silent.

>>>>>>>

The bell just rang and Jihoon prepared to go home. When she reached the car parking, she could saw Mingyu making out with a random girl. Jihoon diverted her eyes and continued to walk to her car but she felt an unknown, uneasy feeling in her heart.

When she reached home, she decided to study for a bit before starting dinner. After a while, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Jihoon honey, Mr and Mrs.Kim invited us for dinner. So, we'll go to their house in a while."

"Do I also need to come, Mom? Can't I just stay at home?"

"No, honey. They invited the whole family. Besides, you can even chat with Mingyu if you're feeling bored."

"Ahh, ok, Mom"

Jihoon groaned. Her parents didn't know about their school lives and still thought they were bestfriends. Her Mom even came into her room and looked for a dress for her suitable for dinner.

"Mom, it's just a dinner at Kim's household. Why are you even looking for a dress?"

"Nothing's wrong with being pretty everytime, honey. Besides, I bet Mingyu will be so happy to look at you in this dress I choose for you." Her mom winked at her while holding a dress. Jihoon blushed slightly. Did her mom really think Mingyu likes her? 

"Mom, why do you choose this dress?"

"It looks really pretty and I think it suits you."

"But, it's too short!"

The dress itself was really pretty. It was a pink, floral, off shoulders dress with flowery patterns and reached just above her knees. But Jihoon didn't even like dresses in the first place. She was more into tomboyish style. Why did it even exist in her closet?

"No buts. It's final and you will wear it."

"Ok, Mom."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the eyes of the people who had only known him in the highschool, they would think a guy like Mingyu wouldn't even bat eyelashes for a girl like Jihoon. They were not in the same social circle. But they didn't know Jihoon was his one and only true love. His only trusted bros knew about this. He had been in love with Jihoon ever since he could remember. They grew up together eventually and his feelings also developed more and more. And he started to be afraid that Jihoon wouldn't return his feelings and would only see him as a younger brother. So, he did so many things to make Jihoon jealous. In highschool, he started to act like a typical jock, slept with so many girls, got drunk occasionally, etc. But instead of being jealous, Jihoon would only look at him with disgusted eyes. They became total strangers slowly. It was not what he planned. So, he decided to do direct approach.

First, he told his parents and Jihoon's parents that he had been in love with her and Jihoon didn't know about that. Their parents were more than willingly to help to make them a couple. That was a relief. And today, his parents invited the Lees for dinner and secretly told him they would leave them alone for him to make a move. So, he was waiting excitedly for their arrival.

When they arrived, Mingyu thought his heart would explode from beating too fast. Because just look at his Jihoon noona. She was just as beautiful as ever. And her pink dress made her even more cuter. It hugged her tinny waist perfectly and made her big boobs about to pop out. And she was also wearing thigh-highs! Fuck! Jihoon looked so sexy and he just wanted to devour her right here and there. But she also looked uncomfortable in that dress and it made Mingyu to grin.

Dinner went perfectly smooth. They were seated besides each other and he had a hard time to control his hormones. After dinner, they went to the living room and their plan started.

"Oh, look at the time. It's just about to start. I'm sorry, Jihoon. We forgot to tell you that we had a college reunion tonight."

"No problem, Mom. I can just go home alone."

"No! We can't let you go alone at this time. Stay here with Mingyu and we will definitely came back for you."

And just like that, their parents left them. Jihoon looked more uncomfortable. Did she really hate being alone with him? Mingyu frowned but he decided to let this slide and made his next move.

>>>>>>>>>>

Jihoon was uncomfortable. And it was really awkward. They were practically strangers and being alone with him made her blush a little.

"Hey, Jihoon, long time no see. Do you still go to our school? I haven't seen you in a while. Or did your small figure made you invisible?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business." Jihoon huffed. Gosh, Mingyu and his ego was so annoying.

"By the way, aren't you bored? We can entertain ourselves if so."

"What?" Jihoon didn't even finish her sentence as Mingyu's strong hands scooped her up and placed her on his lap.

"Wh...a... the.....? What...wha...t are you doing?" Jihoon shuttered.

"I will entertain you, noona." Mingyu seductively whispered in her ears. And trust me, it was really effective.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not one of your filthy whores!" Jihoon tried to struggle from Mingyu's strong hold but she was blushing madly.

"You're right. You're not one of my whores. You're my one and only queen."

"WHATTTT?"

Then, Mingyu dived in for her lips. At first, she frozed at the feeling of Mingyu's soft and warm lips against hers. It was like she was in heaven. His lips were so tender pressing against hers. Finally, she decided to respond to his kiss. She moved and parted her lips a little. She was afraid not knowing what to do cause she didn't have any experience in kissing department as it was her first kiss. And Mingyu pushed his tongue into her wet cavern. His tongue was touching every single places in her mouth. She can't help but let out a strange noise and Mingyu swallowed the sound.

When they finally parted their lips, they both panted and saliva was running down on her chins. Mingyu then rested his forehead against hers.

"Mingyu, what is the meaning of this?"

"Jihoonnie, I love you so much."

"What? I can't believe it. You're just saying that to get into my pants."

"I couldn't say to believe my words but I will try to prove my love for you. Jihoonie, you don't know how much I love you."

And Mingyu kissed her again and again and again. They continued to kiss for god knows how long. Jihoon was both excited and afraid. And Mingyu continued kissing her jawline, her neck and her shoulders. Suddenly, he bit her neck deep enough to leave a bruise. 

"Ahhhh..." Jihoon moaned out a loud. She was feeling both pleasure and pain. Jihoon couldn't even understand herself. She thought she always hated guys like Mingyu and avoided them and yet here she was so excited to continue this. Suddenly, Mingyu carried her bridal style and took her to his room and placed her on his bed.

Mingyu kept kissing her neck and shoulders and his hands pinched her plump thighs and roamed around the area. He then lifted her dress enough to reveal her black panties and gorgeous, majestic ass. And his hands cupped and grabbed her glorious globes hard.

"Nooo..., Mingyu yahh"

"Shuhhh"

He continued kissing and messaging her ass cheeks. Jihoon was in dreamland. The pleasures she feeling were too strong for her to handle. 

Mingyu's hands found the zipper of her dress and freed her from the dress by pulling it over her head. Her black lacey bra could be seen as she tried to cover herself.

Mingyu thought this was the sexiest scene he'd ever seen. The love of his life was on his lap, half-naked. Jihoon looked so wreck and helpless and it encouraged him to do sinful things to her more and more. He pulled away the bra and her boobs bounced out. He couldn't help but squeezed the two glorious mounds. Immediately, his handprints appeared on Jihoon's soft and sensitive skin. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples while messaging the other one. He sucked and bit the sensitive bud and Jihoon let out the sexiest moan ever. Then he demonstrated the same action to the other one. 

"Jihoon Noona, you're so sensitive. Do you like it when I bite your tits? Or when I grab your ass? Want me to do more?" Mingyu dirty talked to her while his hands roaming up and down all over her body. Jihoon gave a loud moan. He never knew Jihoon would be this vocal. Then, he placed his one hand on her panties and found soaking wet while the other fondling the boobs.

"Tisk, tisk, naughty girl. We haven't even started properly and you're already this wet? What a bad girl."

"Shut up!" Jihoon was a blushing mess right now. Mingyu pulled the black panties to her knees and started to play with her clit. 

"No, no, no! Not there!"

"But you like it, right? You like the feeling of my fingers playing with you. And I bet you would like this even more." Mingyu thrusted one of his fingers into her virgin hole making Jihoon jolted at the sensation of the sudden intrusion. 

"Ahhhhh" Although she was saying no, her body was saying otherwise. As no one else had touched her before, her vigina was so fucking tight and sucked Mingyu's finger so well making Mingyu groaned. One finger followed by another and another and now, Jihoon had three fingers knuckle deep in her hole.

"Ahhhhhh, want........mor....e......" 

"Tell me. Tell me what you want more." Mingyu pulled his fingers out of Jihoon and then shoved them again in full force.

"Ahhhh, I don't know. Make me feel good. Please." Jihoon was now sobbing hard. Mingyu decided not to tease her longer and took off his clothings completely. Then he lined up his massive erection against Jihoon's virgin hole.

"Before we do this, let me ask you"

"What??!!"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Noona? I love you."

"Idiot! Of course!" Then Mingyu slammed his full length into her making Jihoon gasped at the feeling. Mingyu really was the monster in bed!

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Jihoonie, don't go to sleep yet. C'mon, I'll clean you. Our parents gonna be returning home soon."

"Idiot, this is all your fault."

"But you love this idiot, right?"

Mingyu cleaned her, redressed her properly and climbed into the bed to cuddle with her.

"I love you, noona"

"Hmmmm, love you, too"

When their parents returned home, they found the two children falling asleep in each other arms soundly. 

_______________________________

Jihoon blushed at the thought of that day. She couldn't even believe herself that she gave her virginity to Mingyu so easily. But the next day, Mingyu took her to a proper date and admitted he was in love with her since forever. Jihoon forgave him easily cause, afterall, he was still that Mingyu who protected her from all the dangers in this world. And they were now a happy couple.

But now, her friends were having a hard time to believe her.

"Believe it or not. It's your choice but Mingyu is now my boyfriend." 

"What!!!"

"Hey baby." Speakings of the devil, Mingyu appeared and kissed her on the cheeks making her friends gawked.

"Are you two really dating?" Jisoo asked.

"Yes!"

Somehow, now her friends and and Mingyu's friends were all sitting together at lunch making the whole school staring at them with unbelievable eyes. Nerds and popular jocks? How cliche! She thought in her mind but that didn't stop her forming a smile. Mingyu held her hands underneath the table and she couldn't describe how happy she was feeling at right now. Dating a popular jock who loved you wholeheartedly is not so bad at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue to write Cheolsoo and KwanWoo?
> 
> Crossposted on Asianfanfic


End file.
